pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Article retention
PvXwiki was never intended to serve as a GuildWars Database such as GuildWiki. Rather, PvX was created for a single purpose: retaining Build Articles. Information We Retain Builds. This Wiki was created as a direct result of the GuildWiki Build Wipe; it is dedicated to preserving Builds. It is important to note, however, that we are interested primarily in retaining only those builds that have some redeeming quality. Accordingly, we do not retain builds that violate either PvX:WELL or PvX:DELETE. The same theory applies to "Joke" builds which do not belong in the Build: namespace. In the same way, we do not retain "Starter" builds (made for low-level Roleplaying characters). While we do retain Campaign-specific builds, we do not attempt to retain builds that are purposefully inferior because they are designed for persons without access to money, skills, elites, etc. Note that there are no restrictions on builds that are maintained within the user space. Information We Don't Retain Any information not related to builds. We have no interest in attempting to duplicate GuildWiki. As such, anything not directly related to builds will not be retained by this Wiki. Articles related to Guilds, Missions, Quests, skill pages, etc., have no place on this Wiki and will be summarily deleted. If it becomes necessary in the course of writing a Build Article to link to GuildWiki, use the instructions found in the second paragraph of the section below. External Websites If at any time it becomes necessary to mention an external site, the best course of action is to link directly to that site. In order to accomplish this, use single brackets, place the link, followed by a space, followed by the link description. For example: Google would display as Google. The exception to this rule is links to other Wikis. Although we do not retain information unrelated to Builds, we do realize that it is at times necessary to link to a wiki when writing a build article, particularly for skill links, armor, etc. In these instances, there is a special form of Inter-Wiki Linking that should be used. In order to accomplish this, use double brackets, insert "gw:" followed by the link. For example: gw:Zealous Benediction links to the GuildWiki page for Zealous Benediction. If the link is followed by a pipe, such as gw:Zealous Benediction it will display without the "gw" prefix, for example: Zealous Benediction, but, it will still link to GuildWiki. In order to link to GuildWarsWiki (the official wiki), users should use the "gww:" prefix, for example, gww:Main Page would display as gww:Main Page and gww:Main Page would display as Main Page. When build articles are written and inter-wiki links are used, respect the wishes of the author/creator of the build article, and leave any links they've made pointing to where they are. In other words, if they've made it so all the links point to the official wiki, don't change them to Guildwiki. In cases where the pages uses both, change the minority to match the majority (unless there's a reason why it links to the wiki it does). When you add links to someone else's article, please link to the wiki they do.